Arrows Of Love
by LeeDHKyu
Summary: Panah ini adalah panah terakhirku yang akan ku genggam dengan tangan kananku. Busur ini adalah busur terakhir yang akan ku genggam dengan tangan kiriku. Lingkar target didepan sana, adalah hal terakhir yang dapat ku lihat. Namun ada satu yang tidak akan pernah hilang dalam hatiku dan juga isi kepalaku. Yaitu dirinya. / Oneshoot / KyuHyuk / Yaoi / Fanfiction / Reposting


arrows of love

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah turnamen terakhirku di masa-masa kelas dua SMA..

Untuk yang terakhir ini...

Sekali saja, aku ingin merasakan suatu kemenangan..

Seperti dulu...

.

.

.

.

Slash

Slash

Trak!

"Meleset lagi... Hah... Akan ku coba lagi..." Gumam seorang namja serta deru nafasnya yang terengah-engah, menandakan bahwa sosok itu dalam kondisi kelelahan yang saat ini tengah mendera tubuhnya. Ia kembali mengangkat busur beserta anak panahnyaㅡyang sejak tadi ia genggamㅡagar sejajar dengan fokus mata bulatnya. Meluruskan lengan kirinya kearah depan yang memegang busur, kemudian menarik tali pengait busur dan juga ekor anak panah dengan tangan kanannya kebelakang hingga batas pipinya.

Ia mencoba fokus pada target yang berada dalam radius 70 meter dari jaraknya berdiri tegap, membiarkan semilir angin menghembuskan surai halus miliknya dan ia melepaskan genggamannya yang sejak tadi menahan anak panah agar tak melaju, membiarkan anak panah itu memacu cepat menembus hembusan angin hingga lagi-lagi ia meleset dari lingkar target yang telah menjadi bidikkannya sejak beberapa jam setelah sepulang sekolah tadi.

Namja itu menghembuskan nafas lelahnya lagi, melempar busur kesembarang tempat dan membiarkan dirinya terjatuh lemas di atas rerumputan hijau di lapangan olahraga panahan yang berada tepat di halaman belakang sekolahnya.

Ia meremas poni hitam miliknya yang halus itu dengan gemas, memejamkan matanya dan mencoba menenangkan tubuhnya yang gemetar hebat saat ini.

"Waktunya tak banyak lagi... Eo, eotteoke? Turnamennya..." Ucapnya lirih entah kepada siapa. Ia tersungkur, membiarkan kening, kedua sikut dan juga kedua lututnya menyentuh tanah rerumputan yang basah. Dan membiarkan tetesan airmata jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Hiks, eotteoke?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau berlatih, Eunhyuk-ssi?" Eunhyukㅡsosok manis yang saat ini tengah melangkahkan kakinya dengan lesu menuju pintu gerbang sekolahnya, mendongakkan wajahnya saat seseorang mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

Sosok itu, sosok yang tak begitu jauh dari hadapannya, dengan seragam sekolah yang serba putih itu, dan terdapat lambang garuda perak yang berada di dada sebelah kiri seragam ituㅡtampak begitu elegan dan berkelas, sangat berbeda dengan seragam yang ia kenakan sekarang ini. Dan di belakang punggung tegap itu terdapat tas busur untuk menyimpan busur beserta anak panahnya, sama seperti namja manis itu.

"Kenapa wajahmu seburuk itu?" Tanya sosok itu lagi, seraya tersenyumㅡmenyeringai kepada Eunhyuk. Tanpa sedikitpun beranjak dari tembok pintu gerbang yang menjadi sandaran punggungnya saat ini.

Eunhyuk hanya diam, menghentikan langkah kakinya yang terasa begitu berat. Menatap datar kepada sosok yang sangat ia tunggu kehadirannyaㅡditurnamen panahan khusus untuk anak SMA tingkat national.

"Aku tanya, kau masih berlatih Eunhyuk-ssi?" Sekali lagi, sosok itu kembali bertanya dan kali ini ia menegakkan tubuhnya. Lalu melangkah, mencoba mendekati sosok manis yang masih terus diam tak bergeming sama sekali dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Mau aku berlatih atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu Kyuhyun-ssi." Akhirnya, namja itu menanggapi perkataan sosok tegap itu yang saat ini sudah berada dihadapannya. Membuat Kyuhyunㅡnama sosok itu, tertawa rendah mendengar nada tak bersahabat dari Eunhyuk kepada dirinya.

Ia memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana seragamnya, mengamati dalam diam wajah manis nan cantik yang diam-diam ia kagumi itu.

"Sudahlah, masa keemasanmu telah lama berakhir Eunhyuk-ssi... Untuk apa berlatih terus hm? Masih berniat mengikuti turnamen dengan keadaan seperti itu? Lihat, kau bahkan habis menaㅡ" Tangan lentik dan besar itu perlahan mulai bergerak untuk menggapai pipi putih Eunhyuk yang tampak jelas sisa-sisa jejak airmata disana. Akan tetapi belum sempat ia menyentuh pipi itu, Eunhyuk telah menepis tangannya agar menjauh dari wajahnya.

"Aku tidak peduli, meski masa keemasanku telah berakhir.. Tapi aku akan terus mengikuti turnamen terakhirku di SMA. Jadi aku mohon padamu, jangan mengasihaniku... Aku masih bisa melawan dirimu di turnamen nanti.." Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kosong, mengabaikan sosok yang lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya ituㅡyang menatapnya terkejut, dan segera beranjak melewati sosok tampan itu yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"Aku benci rival yang tak bisa melakukan perlawanan dengan kondisi seperti itu... Tanpa mata, kau sama saja dengan berakhir.. Eunhyuk-ssiㅡ" Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya, ia sedikit kaget saat tiba-tiba saja Eunhyuk menabrakan dirinya di pagar pintu gerbang yang setengah tertutup. Membuat Eunhyuk terkejut, hingga ia mengaduh kesakitaan dibagian kening dan juga hidungnya.

"Akh, appo.. A, appoyo..." Lirihnya, seraya menyentuh hidungnya yang terasa sangat sakit. Bagaimana bisa ia menabrak pagar pintu gerbang? Padahal tadi dia memperhatikan langkahnya.

Matanya, ia benar-benar merasa terganggu dengan kondisi matanya yang semakin memburuk...

Matanya tiba-tiba saja menjadi kabur, dan tanpa bisa ia kendalikan, akhirnya ia menabrak pintu pagar itu..

Kyuhyun hanya diam, menatap punggung sempit itu yang saat ini tengah membelakanginya. Menatap sosok manis yang menjadi idamannya dalam kecemasan yang tak begitu kentara, tak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa membaca air mukanya. Si Tuan Cho memang pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Mianata..." Ucap Kyuhyun, masih dalam posisi yang sama. Ia tahu, sosok yang berada didepannya amat sangat rapuh saat ini. Ia bisa mengetahuinya, karena tubuh itu bergetar sangat hebat.

Ia selalu mengetahuinya, segala sesuatu yang ada pada sosok manis itu, ia amat sangat tahu...

"Sudahlah, itu hanya masa lalu... Kau, kau... Ka, kau tak perlu... Cemas." Sahut Eunhyuk dengan menahan isakkannya yang akan lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya, jika ia tidak meredamnya. Dengan airmata yang terus mengalir, ia segera beranjak pergi dari halaman sekolahnya. Hingga ia mengabaikan sang namja tampan yang sedari tadi berada dibelakangnya.

Sampai sosok manis itu menghilang dari jangkauan penglihatan matanya yang bagaikan mata elang itu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat, mengusap wajahnya kasar dengan tangan kanannya dan membiarkan tangannya yang putih itu berhenti dan bersandar pada bagian bibirnyaㅡseakan-akan ia sedang membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Mianata, mianata..." Gumam Kyuhyun seraya memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya. Membiarkan semilir angin sore berhembus disekitar tubuhnya dan juga helaian rambut halusnya yang bergerak sesuai hembusan angin di sekitar halaman sekolah yang berbeda dari sekolahnya.

"Seharusnya saat itu aku bisa mencegahnya, seharusnya aku bisa melindungimu..." Ucapnya lagi dengan penuh rasa bersalah yang luar biasa. Kenangan pada saat masa-masa turnamen nasional tingkat SMP, membuat ingatannya kembali pada sosok Eunhyuk yang saat itu masih kelas dua SMPㅡsedangkan dia masih kelas satu SMP, dan berbeda sekolah dengan namja manis itu.

Kenangan yang selalu membuatnya merasakan kemarahan yang luar biasa, kejadian yang dilakukan oleh pelatihnya sendiri terhadap Eunhyuk yang notabenenya adalah tahun keemasan dari Eunhyuk, yang mendapat gelar sebagai atlit SMA panahan yang memiliki ketepatan yang akurat dan juga keanggunan tubuhnya saat posisi dirinya memegang busur dan juga anak panah dan fokus membidik lingkar target dihadapannya. ㅡia selalu terlihat sangat cantik saat matanya begitu fokus pada lingkar target yang berjarak 70meter dihadapannya.

Benar-benar indah...

Namun kejadian itu, kejadian yang tak pernah ia setujui sama sekali dari sang pelatih. Rencana jahat demi menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai seseorang yang bisa mengalahkan Eunhyuk yang tak pernah terkalahkan itu.

Ia dengan sengaja memercikan api saat berada di ruang tunggu Eunhyuk, hingga membuat kedua retina mata Eunhyuk mengalami luka bakar yang cukup serius.

Hingga masa jaya sang namja manis itu berakhir, disertai dengan luka dalam yang menjadi cambuk bagi Eunhyuk dan juga masa depannya yang redup akibat luka pada retina matanya.ㅡSampai saat ini..

Ia benar-benar telah redup...

Sang juara yang tak terkalahkan dalam kejuaraan panahan...

Kini telah berakhir dan menjadi sang pecundang yang tak bisa melawan siapapun..

Termasuk dengan rivalnya..

Cho Kyuhyun..

.

.

.

.

.

Panah ini adalah panah terakhirku yang akan ku genggam dengan tangan kananku.

Busur ini adalah busur terakhir yang akan ku genggam pula dengan tangan kiriku.

Lingkar target didepan sana, adalah hal terakhir yang dapat ku lihat saat ini.

Dan impianku untuk menjadi pemanah profesional akan benar-benar berakhir sampai disini.

Namun ada satu yang tidak akan pernah hilang dalam hatiku dan juga isi kepalaku.

Yaitu dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sosok pria berusia sekitar 45tahun itu hanya menghembuskan nafas lelah, saat sosok remaja didepannya begitu bersikukuh untuk dapat ia ijinkan mengikuti turnamen panahan yang akan diselenggarakan besok lusa.

Ia mengurut pangkal tulang hidungnya saat pening tiba-tiba melanda kepalanya.

"Jebal, ijinkan aku ikut paman. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku, aku tidak mungkin melewatkannya." Ujar Eunhyuk, namja yang masih bersikeras membujuk sang pelatih yang sudah ia anggap seperti pamannya sendiri. Nafasnya masih tak teratur akibat dirinya yang berlari demi bertemu dengan pelatih sekaligus paman baginya itu.

Pria paruh baya itu hanya menggeleng, ia sempat melirik anak perempuannya yang berada di belakang tubuh Eunhyuk. Memohon juga supaya Eunhyuk dapat ikut turnamen panahan esok hari.

"Tidak Eunhyuk-ah, ayahmulah yang meminta pada paman untuk tidak mengikut sertakaan dirimu di turnamen nanti." Kata paman Eunhyuk. Ia berniat untuk kembali melatih muridnya yang akan mengikuti turnamen panahan, namun langkahnya terhenti saat Eunhyuk meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Tidak, tidak! Aku mohon paman, kabulkan permohonan ku ini! Hanya untuk kali ini saja! Aku tidak peduli dengan penglihatanku ataupun yang lainnya, asalkan aku bisa mengikuti turnamen! Jadi aku mohon, jangan pedulikan kata-kata ayahku. Ini hidupku, aku tidak mau menyesal jika aku tak ikut turnamen itu. Jebal, jebal." Ucap Eunhyuk lirih. Bibirnya bergetar dengan hebat, menahan seluruh gejolak emosi yang berusaha ia tahan sekuat tenaga. Namun tanpa ia sadari, setetes airmata mengalir begitu saja membasahi permukaan pipinya yang halus.

Sang paman terdiam menatap bola mata Eunhyuk yang terlihat sungguh-sungguh ingin mengikuti turnamen panahan, inilah yang paling dikagumi dari sosok Eunhyuk. 'Anak ini selalu mempunyai tekad yang kuat' Batin sang paman.

Ia menghembuskan nafas pasrah.

"Baiklah terserah kau saja. Paman pusing memikirkannya." Ucapnya pasrah. Ia tersenyum kala matanya memandang Eunhyuk penuh kasih sayang, ia menganggap sosok didepannya sudah seperti anaknya sendiri.

Eunhyuk yang mendengar penuturan dari pamannya hanya mampu terdiam, ia pikir ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang dalam meyakinkan sang paman supaya ia bisa mengikuti turnamen itu. Ia masih terbengong-bengong sampai sang paman mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya menyernyit keheranan.

"Tadi sebelum kau datang untuk menemuiku, seseorang telah terlebih dahulu datang padaku dan membujukku dengan kata-kata kasarnya, supaya aku bisa mengikut sertakanmu dalam turnamen nanti. Dia bilang, tidak ada seorangpun yang akan mampu mengalahkannya nanti dan hanya kau saja yang pantas untuk menjadi rivalnya sampai kapanpun. Meskipun kau tidak sehebat dulu, begitulah… Aish, dia bocah yang tidak sopan sama sekali."Sang paman tertawa pelan seraya mengusap surai Eunhyuk dengan lembut. Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah keputusan yang berat dalam hidupnya. Melihat muridnya yang ia didik sejak kecil harus mengalami kejadian buruk saat SMP dulu, dengan mata yang didiaknosa mengalami kerusakan pada kedua retinanya, membuat Eunhyuk harus mengakui bahwa dirinya tidak akan bisa memanah tepat sasaran seperti dahulu. Dan untuk kali ini, untuk kebahagiaan Eunhyuk, ia mengijinkan Eunhyuk untuk ikut turnamen panahan tingkah SMA itu.

"Apapun yang terjadi padamu, paman dan ayahmu sangat bangga padamu. Aku akan bicarakan ini pada ayahmu. HaeJin, ayo temani teman-temanmu untuk berlatih." Ucap sang paman seraya mengajak sang anak perempuannya yang sejak tadi diam dibelakang tubuh Eunhyuk untuk kembali kelapangan pemanah, dan meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih termangu karena memikirkan siapa seseorang yang telah menemui pamannya itu.

Senyum tipis terlihat diwajahnya yang kini kembali cerah, dia tahu siapa orang itu.

Kau…

.

.

.

.

Semilir angin menerpa surai hitamnya dengan lembut, ia memejamkan matanya saat kulitnya yang putih merasakan betapa hangatnya sentuhan angin bersamaan dengan mentari senja yang sebentar lagi akan terbenam dan tergantikan oleh sang rembulan pada malam hari.

Matanya yang bagaikan musang itu terbuka perlahan, ia meraih busur dan juga anak panah yang tadi ia letakkan di punggung sempitnya. Langkahnya yang teratur perlahan memposisikan dirinya untuk memulai latihan khusus yang sengaja ia lakukan setelah jam pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Ia menatap penuh tekad pada sebuah lingkar target yang berada 70 meter didepannya, jarak yang sangat mudah jika mengingat ia adalah juara peringkat pertama dalam turnamen panahan tingkat SD maupun SMP dulu. Namun sekarang berubah, dia tak lebih dari seorang amatir jika mengingat kondisinya yang sangat menyedihkan ini.

Ia tertawa pelan, menertawakan segala kejadian yang pernah ia alami. Untuk terakhir kalinya, kenangan ini tak akan bisa terlupakan. Busur dan anak panahnya ini, akan berakhir menjadi sebuah pajangan dikamarnya nanti. Impiannya untuk bisa mengikuti olimpiade tamat sudah. Benar-benar sudah tamat.

Tidak bisakah kejadian saat itu tidak pernah terjadi? Apa salahnya? Mengapa ini terjadi pada saat jiwanya begitu bergelora untuk dapat meraih cita-citanya yang telah ia rintis sejak kecil?

Dan seperti inikah kondisinya ketika ia akan melawan rivalnya sejak dulu?

Apa harus seperti ini?

"Mengapa kau melamun, Lee Eunhyuk-ssi."

Suara bass yang sangat khas sontak menghentikan lamunan Eunhyuk.

"Latihan? Tapi sepertinya kau hanya melamun." Ujar sosok itu menambahkan, membuat Eunhyuk segera membalikan tubuhnya menghadap sosok yang sejak tadi mengoceh dibelakangnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi." Ucap Eunhyuk lirih saat sosok Kyuhyun berada tepat dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun terdiam, matanya yang tajam memandang Eunhyuk dengan intens dan begitu dalam. Ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya, seraya memiringkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat dengan jelas lekukan wajah Eunhyuk yang selalu ada dalam mimpi-mimpinya. Wajahnya yang tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun membuat Eunhyuk yang dipandangi seperti itu segera membalas tatapan Kyuhyun dengan tak kalah dalamnya.

"Kau mau mengatakan sesuatu, Kyuhyun-ssi? Kau masih mengenakan pakaian latihanmu." Seru Eunhyuk dengan senyum simpul yang menghiasi wajah manisnya. Hingga membuat Kyuhyun meraih busur dan juga anak panah yang sejak tadi Eunhyuk genggam tanpa berniat menghempaskannya kedalam lingkar target yang berada didepan sana. Ia berjalan, menuju garis pembatas antara jaraknya dengan lingkar target yang berada disana.

"Banyak hal yang ingin ku katakan padamu." Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat pembatas bergaris putih itu tepat dihadapan kakinya.

"Kau tahukan, aku hanya mengakuimu sebagai rival seumur hidupku." Tangannya yang besar dan kuat perlahan memposisikan anak panahnya pada busur yang ia pegang.

Eunhyuk yang berada dibelakang sosok itu hanya terdiam, seraya terus mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut rival abadinya itu.

"Siapapun tidak akan ada yang seperti dirimu dalam hidupku Eunhyuk-ssi." Tangan kirinya yang memegang busur, ia arahkan kedepan dan tegak lurus seakan menunjuk lingkar target didepannya yang berjarak cukup jauh dari hadapannya, sedangkan tangan kanannya menarik anak panah beserta tali busur sebagai tumpuan untuk bisa melaju tepat sasaran pada target.

"Apapun, seperti apapun kondisimu, sehebat apapun kau dulu, seburuk apapun kau sekarang, apapun tanggapan orang akan dirimu, apapun cara yang orang lain lakukan untuk menghancurkan impianmu. Air mata yang ratusan kali kau keluarkan karena suatu keterpurukan, seburuk apapun itu aku Cho Kyuhyun. Tetap selamanya mengakuimu sebagai rivalku yang tidak ada bandingannya." Ia mempertajam arah pandangnya pada lingkar target dan mengarahkan mata panahnya tepat mengarah pada lingkar target bagian tengah yang berwarna merah. Kemudian menghempaskan anak panah itu dan membiarkannya melesat kencang, hingga tepat menikam lingkar target berbahan kayu itu.

"Dan kau, segalanya bagiku Eunhyuk-ssi. Apapun itu, aku akan selalu mendukungmu dan membuatmu bahagia. Maka dari itu, kau harus ikut dalam turnamen lusa." Kyuhyun berbalik, menghadap Eunhyuk yang kini tersenyum lebar padanya. Namun setetes airmata kebahagian sekaligus bercampur dengan kepedihan, mengalir begitu pedihnya di pipinya yang memerah.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih banyak. Aku sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih padamu Kyuhyun-ssi." Seperti mantera, ia terus melafalkan kata-kata yang sama kepada sosok namja bersurai ikal dihadapannya. Menyalurkan betapa ia benar-benar berterima kasih atas perbuatan Kyuhyun yang telah membujuk pamannya supaya ia bisa mengikuti turnamen panahan lusa nanti.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, ia perlahan mendekati Eunhyuk yang saat ini masih menangis dihadapannya.

"Sudah lama sekali, senyum itu akhirnya terukir juga di wajahmu Eunhyuk-ssi." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan, namun masih dapat Eunhyuk dengar dengan amat sangat jelas. Membuat Eunhyuk mendongakkan wajahnya yang sejak tadi tertunduk, dan menghadapkan wajahnya agar dapat menatap penuh wajah Kyuhyun yang dihiasi oleh mentari senja.

"Aku akan selalu bangga padamu, karena kau akan benar-benar melawanku lusa. Sampai bertemu lagi." Ucapnya lembut, ia kembali menyerahkan busur Eunhyuk dan kemudian mengusak surai Eunhyuk.

"Saat pertandingan berakhir, ada hal yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu. Jadi, jangan pergi sebelum aku bertemu denganmu. Aku pergi." Ujar Kyuhyun, dan kemudian ia segera pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang kini tengah memeluk busurnya dengan erat.

"Aku mohon, untuk terakhir kalinya… Berjuanglah bersamaku busur kebangganku.."

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah dimana turnamen nasional panahan tingkat SMA akan segera dilaksanakan. Berbagai siswa dan siswi dari sekolah kalangan manapun berbondong-bondong memasuki stadion panahan yang akan segera memulai pertandingannya.

Eunhyuk dan beberapa temannya yang akan mengikuti turnamen, sedang menunggu giliran untuk kembali didaftarkan ulang oleh para panitia penyelenggara turnamen.

Ia hanya sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, tidak peduli akan bisikan beberapa siswa siswi lain yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya. Ia hanya terus meremas kuat busurnya.

"Gwaenchana?" Suara HaeJin sontak membuat Eunhyuk sedikit terkejut, ia menoleh untuk dapat melihat HaeJin yang berada disampingnya.

"Nan gwaenchana." Sahut Eunhyuk, berusaha meyakinkan HaeJin dengan menunjukkan senyum hangat kepada teman yang sudah Eunhyuk anggap seperti saudaranya sendiri.

"Jinjjayo?" Tanya HaeJin cemas. Ia tahu Eunhyuk pasti khawatir akan hasil turnamennya nanti.

Kali ini hanya anggukan pelan yang Eunhyuk lakukan, ia merasa tak percaya diri. Ini untuk kesekian kalinya ia merasakannya. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar, dan berusaha sebisa mungkin merubah raut wajahnya.

Tampak dari kejauhan segerombolan siswa dan siswi yang paling disegani oleh para peserta turnamen panahan, karena telah memenangkan turnamen panahan selama dua tahun berturut-turut. Mereka melangkah dengan santainya menuju meja panitia yang akan mendaftar ulang peserta turnamen panahan tahun ini.

Disana, tepat dibelakang siswa siswi yang kini dipandangi kagum oleh seluruh peserta panahan, terlihat sosok Kyuhyun dengan pakaian khas atlit panahan (Bayangkan saja pakaian Kyuhyun seperti yang ada di cover, cuma bedanya dia pake warna putih). Ia mengenakan heatset dikedua telinganya seraya melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai, hingga berdiri tepat disamping Eunhyuk yang masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Kyuhyun melirik Eunhyuk yang sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaan dirinya. Ia meraih heatset kanannya dan kemudian meletakkan ditelinga kiri Eunhyuk, hingga membuat sosok manis itu terperanjat kaget untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Eunhyuk menoleh merasakan seseorang telah menatuh heatset pada telinganya, dan dapat ia lihat sosok Kyuhyun yang berdiri disampingnya seraya memainkan ponselnya dengan tak acuh.

Sepertinya ia tengah mencari lagu yang pas untuk menyemangati Eunhyuk, dan benar saja lagu rock yang sangat aneh mengalun dengan bisingnya kedalam gendang telinga Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk terperanjat saat sosok itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah wajahnya, dan seringai tipis terpancar dari raut wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi itu.

"Aku tidak akan mengalah padamu Eunhyuk-ssi."

Eunhyuk yang mendengar itu hanya mampu tersenyum simpul.

"Kau benar, aku juga akan mengerahkan seluruh tenagaku."

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana telah sepi distadion itu, seluruh peserta maupun penonton telah beranjak sejak lima belas menit yang lalu dari tempat itu.

Tapi hanya ada sosok itu yang masih ada disana, duduk diam di bangku penonton yang telah kosong. Matanya yang bulat dan terlihat kosong itu, menatap lapangan yang baru saja ia pijak dan menghempaskan anak panahnya dengan seluruh kemampuannya.

Namun seperti dugaan semua orang, ia kalah. Ia benar-benar telah kalah, dan untuk kali ini dirinya telah menyerah akan impiannya.

Ia memejamkan matanya saat hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya. Sudah tak akan ada airmata lagi yang menodai pipinya, karena sudah sangat lama ia menduga akan kalah dalam setiap pertandingan.

Sudah saatnya menggantungkan busurnya sebagai pajangan dikamarnya, sudah saatnya impiannya dikubur dalam-dalam. Tapi kenapa, kenapa rasanya masih terasa sangat sakit?

Impiannya…

Ia meremas kedua tangannya yang sejak tadi menggenggam busurnya, ia meremas surainya dengan keras, tak mempedulikan rasa sakit dikepalanya, bahkan ia berharap rasa sakit dikepalanya dapat meredahkan rasa sakit dihatinya.

Ia kalah, ia telah mengecewakan ayahnya yang selama seumur hidupnya telah mengabdikan diri pada dunia panahan.

Ia tidak bisa lagi memegang busur, karena matanya yang semakin lama tidak bisa dikendalikannya.

Semua hampir menjadi gelap, sama seperti masa depannya.

Tangisan memilukan itu akhirnya tak bisa ia bendung lagi, sebisa mungkin ia tahan agar isakannya tak terdengar. Tapi semua terasa mustahil saat seseorang meraih bahunya dan mengarahkan tubuhnya kedalam pelukan orang itu.

Pelukan itu semakin erat.

"Kau hebat, aku bangga padamu Eunhyuk-ssi." Ucap sosok itu menenangkan, ia mengusap punggung Eunhyuk penuh kasih sayang.

"Seseorang, ingin menemuimu." Eunhyuk menghentikan tangisnya ketika orang itu meremas bahunya pelan, membuat Eunhyuk mendongakan wajahnya untuk melihat orang yang telah memeluknya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Seseorang… Dia ingin menemuimu." Lanjutnya datar. Ia meraih telapak tangan Eunhyuk, dan mengajaknya untuk berdiri.

"Ikut aku, dan semua akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Kyuhyun, dan kemudian menarik Eunhyuk kesuatu tempat. Eunhyuk terdiam seraya mengusap wajahnya yang tadi diderai airmata.

.

.

.

.

Ia ada disana, sosok yang berusia sekitar 45 tahun. Sosok yang paling membuat Eunhyuk terpuruk selama ini, dan paling enggan untuk ia temui, berada tepat dihadapannya dengan menggunakan kursi roda.

"Maaf, maafkan atas perlakuan ku terhadap mu. Dulu aku hanya terobsesi supaya muridku bisa menang dalam kejuaraan tingkat SMP. Aku telah membuat masa depanmu menjadi gelap, aku tahu aku tidak pantas dimaafkan olehmu.. Tapi, aku sungguh menyesalinya. Aku sudah diberi hukuman oleh tuhan akibat kecelakaan yang merenggut kebebasanku, kakiku telah lumpuh. Maafkan aku, tolong maafkanlah aku." Ucap pria tua yang dulu adalah pelatih Cho Kyuhyun yang telah membuat kedua retina mata Eunhyuk hampir tidak bisa melihat. Pria tua itu menangis dihadapan Eunhyuk yang hanya bisa diam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, bolehkah untuk kali ini saja ia menjadi orang yang jahat disini?

Hingga akhirnya tak ada kata yang terlontar dari bibir ranum itu, sampai sosok tua itu pergi meninggalkannya dalam keterpurukan yang tidak akan bisa berubah jika hanya dengan memaafkannya saja.

Tidak akan pernah bisa merubah masa depannya..

.

.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki kedua sosok itu perlahan memecahkan keramaian beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang diantara mereka.

Jemarinya perlahan menyentuh jemari besar yang sejak tadi menyentuh punggung tangannya dengan lembut, ia menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat seakan takut sosok itu juga akan menghilang dari kehidupannya.

Sosok yang digenggam itu perlahan membalas genggaman Eunhyuk dengan lebih erat, mencoba meyakinkan Eunhyuk bahwa ia akan ada disampingnya sampai kapanpun.

"Hanya kau yang tersisa, aku mohon… Jangan pergi dariku." Eunhyuk berujar begitu lirih. Wajahnya yang sendu, tak membuat senyum itu memudar dengan sendirinya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, amat sangat mencintaimu Eunhyuk-ssi. Aku akan tetap bersamamu." Sahut Kyuhyun dalam.

Membuat setetes airmata mengalir melewati pipi Eunhyuk.

"Terima kasih, aku… Aku juga… Mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu kejuaraan panahan tingkat SMP.

Senyum mengagumkan yang ia dapati saat sosok manis itu telah mengalahkannya dalam kejuaraan panahan untuk pertama kalinya..

Membuatnya sadar..

Bahwa hingga sekarang..

Ia sudah jatuh hati pada sosok itu..

.

.

.

'Aku tidak akan mungkin pernah bisa meninggalkanmu..'

'Karena berkat busur dan panah, aku bisa menemukanmu.'

.

.

.

.

.

End

Mianhae ini ff reposting, aku sengaja share ini soalnya mau lanjutin yg versi haehyuknya. hehehe Btw makasih banyak yaa buat review kaliann uhhh makasihh buangeettt


End file.
